This invention relates to an object detecting apparatus including photosensors which can set their detection area to be of a restricted range.
The object detecting apparatus of the type referred to is arranged so that a light projecting means emits a light beam or infrared beam so that, when an object exists in the path of the beam, the beam reflected to return from the object will be detected through a light receiving means to provide an alarm, and is effectively utilized specifically as a burglar alarm or the like.